


Bookstore Bois

by Mochamiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Bookstores, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/pseuds/Mochamiii
Summary: Harry works at a bookstore and Tom is bad at emotions
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Bookstore Bois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/pseuds/PaperWorlds) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Either Tom or Harry work in a book shop/library. The other decides that that person's workplace is now their safe place, to either the pleasure or chagrin of the first.
> 
> AKA give me cute nerds flirting badly pls
> 
> \--
> 
> Ohh I'll give you some nerds flirting Kiki 😤

It was a small book shop, a little hole-in-the-wall establishment. Tom had wanted to get away from the orphanage when he found it. Even though he was of age already and he and Mrs. Cole shared the same sentiment of leaving, the paperwork took quite a bit of time to emancipate him. The place was inconspicuous and not much seemed to visit the place.

It was perfect for him.

When he first walked through the doors, it instantly calmed him. It was cool and homey and the register boy was a pretty sight to say the least. Tom approached the counter and saw that he had beautiful messy hair and his eyes shone a breathtaking shade of green.

Yes, Tom decided that he would come by more often.

The boy looked at him and smiled—a sweet little thing— before speaking. "Hello! My name is Harry. Welcome to The Phoenix. I'm surprised to see a new face here."

Tom smiled back, "I'm Tom. Accidently discovered it. You don't see that many bookstores in this part of London."

Harry raised his brow, "Well, that's what makes us special. Only special people ever notice this place, and I guess you're one of them." He winked, and Tom's heart stuttered.

That does not sound or feel healthy.

Tom chuckled, leaning back from the counter. God he only spent less than five minutes on this establishment and he's already—albeit subtly— flirting with the worker. 

"So, what books do you sell here?" He asked conversationally. Harry smiled, leaving the counter and standing next to Tom. Tom noticed how much of a height difference there was between him and Harry and smirked.

"How about I show you." Harry gestured after him, walking further into the store. Tom followed him, musing over the fact how suspicious Harry's actions are.

"Are you sure you're not leading me into the back room to brutally murder me?" He decided to voice his thoughts. Harry snickered in front of him.

_"Maybe it's not murder I'd lead you into the back room for."_ He muttered under his breath, thinking that Tom couldn't hear him, but he definitely did. Tom furrowed his brows, taking in what Harry said.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Tom silently cursed, feeling his cheeks redden. Curse his pale complexion honestly. _'What happened to your calm, cool, persona Tom Riddle?'_ he admonished himself in front of the science fiction shelf.

Harry showed Tom around the different aisles and Tom was greatly pleased by the ancient history section. They stopped in front of a curtain and Harry pulled it back to reveal a room filled with tables and chairs. There were two people occupying a table already.

"This is a section we made so students can study and research in peace. It honestly helps better than the library." Harry explained, waving at a blonde girl. The girl waved back and they took their leave to the front of the store.

"Now that you have a whole run down of the place, anything catch your interest?" Harry asked, looking up at Tom. Wow, his eyes seemed to be glowing.

_'I'm not sure, possibly you?'_ He thought. 

Harry choked, staring at Tom wide eyed with a raised brow. Oh, had he said that out loud? How utterly _mortifying_. 

"I, uh, I mean-" Tom stuttered, waving madly. Harry bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter, which made Tom want to dig an early grave for himself. Harry looked down at his feet before looking back up at Tom, taking out this little notepad from his pocket. He scratched something down on it before ripping out the page and giving it to Tom.

It was a phone number. 

_Harry's_ number, to be exact.

"Store's closing in five minutes. Maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Harry asked hopefully. Tom blinked. Was he finally getting a chance at a relationship?

Tom nodded, before leaving the store in a daze. 

He was _so_ going back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this lmao.


End file.
